


Gathering

by fluffme (justanotherwriter)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff I guess, M/M, Omega Verse, also this is like a drabble, i quickly wrote this down to get rid of my writer's block, it's unbeta'd too, like i said a drabble, like this doesnt have a plot, pretty much everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherwriter/pseuds/fluffme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The omegas of Karasuno's volleyball team gather together to talk about a lot of things, mainly personal experiences and heats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gathering

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I wrote quickly to get rid of my writer's block, because I can't write down that daisuga fic I've been dying to work on.

It had almost become a tradition, without them realizing it. The omegas of Karasuno’s volleyball team would, before the practices would commence, gather at the gym earlier than the other members and talk about things that they all can relate to. 

Nobody really knew how it started or when it became a practice, but it was a gathering they all looked up to. It was nice to have a group that would actually listen and empathize with you when you share with them your personal stories and experiences. It was also the only time they could talk openly about their heats and alphas without being judged.

Really, you start a conversation with a beta regarding an alpha you might have a crush on and they would immediately think you are a weak, lovesick omega who needs an alpha to control and direct your life. Plus, talking to another alpha about that is never a wise decision.

"Sooo…" Hinata drawled, pushing a cart filled with volleyballs. "You found out Asahi-senpai is your mate after your first heat?"

"During my firsrt heat!" Asanoya announced happily. "I knew because I was calling out his name!"

"Really?" Hinata looked genuinely surprised. "But what if you didn’t call out anybody’s name during your heat? What does that mean?"

"It means you haven’t met your mate yet." Sugawara answered, ruffling Hinata’s messy shock of hair affectionately. "You don’t have to worry about that, Hinata. You’re still young and I’m sure you’ll meet that person soon."

Hinata’s eyes shone brightly. “I hope my mate is someone who’s good at volleyball and will help me with my math assignments and knows how to cook and is tall and has dark hair.” 

”You have good taste, Shoyo.” Noya grinned. “Let your mate cook for you. I don’t know how to cook, so Asahi should start learning how to cook right now.”

"Was your first heat painful?" Yamaguchi piped in quietly. The first year omegas hadn’t gone through their heat yet, but it was obvious that anytime soon within this year, they might start gushing. Yamaguchi was specially nervous and scared about it.

Noya hummed contemplatively. “Yeah, it was. And uncomfortable. I don’t want to go through my heats alone anymore, so I take suppressants. Right, Suga-san?”

When Noya looked over to them, he could see fear in the first years’ eyes. Sugawara sent him a chiding look.

"Sorry," he mumbled, scratching the back of his head in an embarrassed manner.

"Can I take suppressants now?!" Hinata cried. His eyes were desperate and pleading. "I don’t want to go through a heat then."

"Sorry, Hinata. It doesn’t work that way. The suppressants only work after you’ve experienced your first heat." Sugawara explained, giving the younger omega a comforting squeeze on his shoulder.

"Don’t worry! Just think of it like an exam.Once it’s over, you won’t have to deal with it again." Nishinoya reasoned, clapping both of the first years on the back to cheer them up. The younger omegas nodded their head, but didn’t look convinced.

"I’m scared my first heat might happen will I’m in school." Yamaguchi mumbled hesitantly.

"Suga-san had his first heat during a class when he was in second year." Noya added. "He’s a late bloomer."

"Nishinoya…"

"Wah. Was it scary, Sugawara-san?" Hinata asked with wide curios eyes.

"Uhm, I don’t really remember the details. There was a lot of shouting and screaming. My mind was too dazed to sort out what was happening around me, but the next thing I knew I was being carried to the infirmary. Good thing my heat didn’t trigger the other omegas in that class to go into heat too."

"Yeah, but the alphas went nuts." Noya continued, relaying the story with too much enthusiasm than necessary. "Daichi was there, so nothing bad happened to Suga-san. He punched this other alpha who tried to get to Suga-san. With a strong whoosh the alpha was knocked dead."

"Noya, I think you’re exaggerating the story too much." Sugawara didn’t remember Daichi punching anyone, even when there were alphas who were trying to go through him to get to Sugawara. What Daichi did was drape his school jacket over Sugawara to repel those alphas away and then scooped the omega up in his arms to bring him to the school nurse. 

Sugawara was still embarrassed by his behavior whenever he recalled that memory -clinging to Daichi and mewling the alpha’s name desperately like a cat in, well, heat.

"Daichi said something cool like," here, Noya lowered his voice to imitate his captain’s voice. "Don’t you dare touch my omega or you’ll rue the day you were born."

"No way!" Hinata cried in extreme excitement; even Yamaguchi looked like he was enjoying the story, nodding his head eagerly once in a while. 

"Noya, stop please. You weren’t even there when that happened." Sugawara argued. Right after the alpha gave him to the school nurse, Daichi didn’t take his jacket from the omega and left in a hurry without another word. It was something Sugawara was grateful for. He wouldn’t admit it openly, but the alpha’s school jacket was something the omega jack off to during his first heat. It provided him a minuscule sense of comfort. His mother however was appalled by it. She was a very conventional omega. 

"And then to make Sugawara-san truly his, the captain asked to court Sugawara-san!"

"Wooow!" Both of the younger omegas exclaimed in glee. Sugawara wondered how such a simple story could cause such a reaction from the first years. Maybe it was Noya’s charisma or the way Noya retold the story with so much zeal and exaggeration. Most of what he said wasn’t true though. 

"Did Sugawara-san had a lot of suitors?" Yamaguchi asked inquisitively.

"A LOT! But he chose the captain!"

The younger omegas turned to Sugawara with pure, raw amazement in their eyes, which made the setter squirm consciously under their gaze. Sugawara felt a blush creeping into his cheeks. 

"Noya, you’re really exaggerating. I didn’t have a lot of suitors, really." The third year omega answered bashfully. "But I’m really happy that Daichi chose to court me, since there are omegas better than me."

A sudden slap from Nishinoya jolted him back to reality. “Suga-san, you’re really awesome and I’m glad Daichi-san chose you because you’re both good for each other. Don’t let other people make you feel that you don’t deserve to be happy.”

"And Sugawara-san is really nice and caring and really patient." Hinata supplied hastily. "I think people like Sugawara-san should have someone like the captain to take care of you."

Yamaguchi nodded in agreement. “You always try to bring the best out of everybody in the team, and shower them with encouragement and praise.”

Sugawara was so floored by their words; he was momentarily rendered speechless, unable to conjure an intelligent reply. He opened his mouth to say something but no sounds or words would come out. 

They grinned up at him, like his utter silence was something they already expected would happen.

A warm, affectionate smile graced Sugawara’s face. “Thank you, little crows.”

-

Ennoshita should have gotten used to this scene in front of him already, but no matter how many times he caught his teammates eavesdropping, he couldn’t help but feel ashamed on their behalf. 

"Eavesdropping again?" He called out, hopefully loud enough for the omegas inside the gym to hear. 

The alphas turned to him sharply, shushing him with their hands and glaring eyes.

"Be quiet!" Tanaka hissed. "We’re trying to listen to their conversation."

The beta sighed exasperatedly. “I don’t think they’ll like what you’re doing.”

"We just want to know if they’re talking about us." Tanaka reasoned.

"I don’t think our omegas are honestly interested in you, Tanaka-kun."

A red angry vein throbbed distinctly on Tanaka’s forehead. “You wanna fucking go, Ennoshita?”

"Tanaka, be quiet!" The captain whispered harshly, causing the wing-spiker to wilt into silence.

The fact that even the responsible and professional captain of Karasuno’s volleyball team was participating in this childish antics was somewhat alarming. Even Tsukishima, who was usually detached and uninterested, was around, trying to appear as though he was forced to join, but was closed enough to the window to hopefully hear something from the conversation inside. Kageyama was there as well, looking comically determined to catch a word or two, while Asahi was standing beside Daichi, both of whom look very solemn and serious.

"You are all creepy." Ennoshita blurted. "I’m going inside."

The alphas ignored him dutifully, choosing to stay still and focus on their ‘task’ instead.

"Hello!" The beta greeted, smiling at the group of omegas who turned to greet him.

"Where are the others?" Sugawara asked.

Ennoshita shrugged casually. “I don’t know. The alphas probably have their own group meeting.” The beta couldn’t help but smile internally when he heard an almost inaudible cough outside.

"I don’t think alphas can have a group meeting without strangling each other after a minute of being in the same room." Noya pointed out. "Really. What do they even talk about? Their knots?"

HInata and Yamaguchi snickered playfully, but Ennoshita was certain he heard some chocking noise somewhere.

"Well, you know what they say about alphas, they love to brag about everything to their fellow alphas. That’s where all the fight starts actually." The beta was definitely going to get murdered for siding with the omegas, but he had always been more closed with them than the alphas. Plus, they were nicer and they never threatened him. He turned to Sugawara and lowered his voice. "Just an advice. You should change the venue of your gathering. In fact, you should invite Takeda-sensei next time. He’s an omega after all."

There was no denying the soft whisper of traitor in the air.

The omegas had a baffled expressions on their faces and gazed at him questioningly.

"Huh? Why? What happened-"

"Hello~!" Tanaka shouted from the doorway. "How is everyone? I’m here."

Too late, Ennoshita thought sadly. “Well, Sugawara-san, I hope you’ll think about my advice.”

The setter looked even more confused, blinking at him owlishly. “S-Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> *buries self in lava.


End file.
